Fill Me With Your Poison
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: Soul's black blood has returned, and Little Ogre craves for the power Kid posseses. What lengths will he drive Soul to in order to claim it? SoulxKid, lemon, yaoi.


**A/N: Soo~ This is based on the song "E.T" by Katy Perry. **

*****DISCLAIMER*** (Holy shit I never do these, why haven't I been arrested already?)**

**I don't own Soul Eater, I don't own the song, and, probably the worst one of all, I don't own Katy Perry. Trust me, if I did, you'd never see her again~ *creeper look***

**Pwase review, I loves reading them! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It's under my skin.<p>

Inside me.

Pulsing through my veins, corrupting my bloodstream, conveying it's poison through my heart and slowly spreading throughout my body.

I'd known it for months.

The black blood had returned.

And this time, twice as deadly.

A cold hand clasped mine, distracting me from my musings. I glanced down, gently brushing my thumb against the soft skin.

"Something on your mind, Soul?" my lover, Death the Kid, murmured softly, the gentle tone a privilege he saved for no-one but me.

"Only you, love."

The reaper blushed lightly and let out a small laugh, the delicate sound leaving his lips causing a content and happy look to settle upon his face. He's beautiful, he really is. But what else would you expect from someone worthy of a title like Death God? Even looking into his double-ringed gold eyes is like being hypnotised, he can convince you to do his bidding with a mere glance. His devilish, seductive personality hidden securely behind angelic looks.

My attention to the reaper's face was halted by a starting note sounding from a grand piano, reminding me of our surroundings.

We were attending yet another of Shinigami-sama's over-the-top parties, perhaps the sixth one this year. Ever since the kishin had been defeated, he'd become determined to bring calm back to Death City, and did so by inviting the entire populace to these exuberant get-togethers. To start with, they were fun, but by the time he'd got to throwing the third one, I was pretty sick of them, and I'm sure Kid felt the same.

Nonetheless, he was the host's son, and had to make at least some kind of effort to appear as if he was having fun.

"Care to dance?" he asked, wrapping his thin arms around my neck. I was about to offer my protests, but before I had the chance, I made the fatal mistake of being caught in his deep, honey orbs. Nodding weakly, I allowed him to pull me onto the dance floor.

My hands drifted to his small hips as if being pulled there by magnets, desperate for his touch. As our bodies moved in sync to the graceful rhythm being played by the live band, I could feel the stares, the disapproving murmurs and the disgusted noises, all aimed directly at us.

What was their problem? Mine and Kid's relationship doesn't affect any of them, so why take such offence and hatred towards it? I pondered these thoughts as I twirled the young shinigami around the dance floor, the other couples unsubtly edging away from us swiftly.

_You should kill them all, Soul…one blow to the neck from a scythe is all it'd take…_

Little Ogre's voice called loudly through my head, as it had been doing for the past couple of months. Each time, it'd get louder and louder, to such a point that it almost felt as if he was speaking through a megaphone right night to my ear.

_Think of his power…power you could have…power you need to get stronger…it isn't fair that shinigamis like him are just freely given such strength, and yet people like you have to work for it…and for what? His kind are worshiped, followed, adored…and weapons like you…people still fear you. It's him they should be afraid of, all that power, and he probably doesn't know how to use it…why not…why not make him share some…?_

I wanted to protest, to yell back, to protect my lover. But before I could even bite back, a sudden, sharp pain shot behind my left eye, and slowly travelled upwards towards my temples, wrapping itself around my skull and constricting around my brain.

I knew what it was, I'd experienced it before.

The black blood was trying to force it's way into my brain.

Kid's eyes were closed, as to intensify his focus on the music controlling our movement, so he didn't notice the pained look that was consuming most of my face. The poison substance was seeping in, reaching my core and rewriting my every utmost thoughts.

_Power…I need it…and Kid has it…this should be easy…_

A smirk fluttered across my lips, the demon's advice ringing in my ears. The shinigami really was too powerful, now that I thought about it. I needed it, needed _him_, and I knew how I could get what I wanted.

I let out a small cough, reverting my lover's attention back my way. As he opened his eyes, I pulled his thin body closer to mine and rested my forehead against his.

"This party…is getting old…you wanna…go back to mine?"

Kid's pale face turned bright red with embarrassment, and his tongue fell over his words.

"W-we can't, my father will notice, and-and I-"

I silenced him with a finger over his lips, and pointed over to his father, who was surrounded, unmasked, by an array of beautiful women.

"Your dad's having some fun…I don't think he'll mind if we leave and have some of our own."

Uncertain honey met lustful ruby as our eyes met, a million unspoken words being passed between us in one look. Slipping his hand into my own, I lead the way through the crowd and out of the large front doors of Gallows' Manor, and towards the spot where I'd parked my motorbike earlier.

Slinging one leg around the vehicle, I indicated for Kid to do the same. He did as he was told, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder once he was settled.

"You ready?"

He nodded. "I'm ready to go…"

Hitting the gas, I sped off into the night, ignoring my lover's pleas for me to slow down. I couldn't wait. We were so close…so very close…his power was almost mine…

By the time we arrived at mine and Maka's apartment, Kid was shaking, his breath coming out in short and raspy pants. I knew he didn't like riding my bike, but, heh, what choice did he have?

Scooping the smaller boy up bridal style, I carried him effortlessly through the front door and towards my bedroom, locking the door behind me. As I carefully placed the shinigami in the centre of the bed, he looked up at me questioningly.

"Soul…why are you…why did you lock the door? Maka won't be back for hours, the party lasts all night."

A sadistic smirk found it's way across my face, and I slowly moved closer to the reaper, who, in turn, edged backwards.

"It's not to stop her from getting in…" I breathed sinisterly as I unbuckled my belt. "It's to stop you from getting out."

Before he could open his mouth to protest, I lunged at the boy, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss as I bound his wrists together. His muffled cries of protests were ignored, the vicious hits he attempted to make never making contact. Cupping his cheek, I pulled away, and looked him in the eye.

"Kiss me. Dammit, kiss me like you mean it."

The fear was evident in his face. We often took it rough when we'd had sex before, but I'd never used force on him. He took a deep breath in, and planted a bruising kiss on my lips. Holding him by his thin waist, I slowly began to unbuckle his belt, and slide his pants off.

Breaking the kiss, the shinigami managed to pant, "Please, stop, don't do this, Soul!"

As I pulled his black skinny jeans down to his ankles, I drew his thin face to mine and laughed.

A sick, twisted, corrupted laugh.

"You don't understand, dear Kiddo-kun…I need you…right now…you have something I don't…and this is the only way in which I know how to get it."

_That's good, Soul…look at him, what you've reduced him to…now's your chance! Infect him with the black blood, seize his power!_

Smirking, I quickly drew my straining hard-on out of my trousers, and positioned it at Kid's entrance. There was no time to prepare him, I had to do this now.

A sharp, bloodcurdling scream pierced the silence of the apartment as my dick made contact with Kid's sensitive spot, reducing him to a quivering wreck beneath me. I thrust in a few more times, determined to cause the same noise again. As my heart rate increased, I could feel the black blood within me travel down south, hardening me further and increasing the reaper's pain.

Gripping his hips to such an extent I felt the skin under my fingernails break, I forced him ever more closer, intent on getting as deep within him as I could. Sweat trickled down my face, clung to my back and stuck my hair to my face. I was deaf to his protests and cries for help, focusing more on taking this power of which he was so undeserving.

Hot pre-cum slid slowly from the tip of my member, the height of my pleasure approaching. Kid's eyes were squeezed shut, blocking me access to his sunny hues. He looked so delicate, my little victim, about to be corrupted by the thing that was slowly destroying me from the inside. My rhythmic movements increased in pace, until the friction being created between us was surely enough to start a raging inferno. But no, because he's a shinigami, and his skin doesn't react like that.

Nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck, I graced a gentle breath against the flawless texture, marvelling at it's temperature. Cold; like that what you'd expect from a corpse. But then again, what else is to be expected? Death is in his name, in his being, and thus surely in his veins.

"Soul! P-please-AGH!-stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Why…? Because, Kid. You have a power that most people can only dream of possessing. The black blood…it…it needs your power…and this is the only way I can get it."

"W-what does the black blood have to do with this?"

"Tsk. Not very observant, are you? Can't you tell? I've got the black blood again~ And pretty soon…" I dropped my voice an octave, "You will too."

Before he could scream, before he could try and protest, I bit down on his smooth neck, my sharp teeth drawing blood. The reaper thrashed about under me, although the violent action only caused him further pain as my dick sunk deeper into him. I sucked on his neck for a bit, causing an angry red hickey to form. Satisfied with my handiwork, I pulled away, and returned my concentration to the penetration I was inflicting upon his prostate.

White spots started forming around my vision as I reached my climax, salty cum filling Kid to the brim as I collapsed backwards on the bed, bringing him with me. As I drifted into a swift and easy sleep, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and the pressure the black blood had put on my head had vanished.

Kid, meanwhile, was twitching, shaky, wide-eyed and fearful, continuously staring at the ceiling and muttering to himself. Exhaustion prevented me from reaching out to comfort him, to apologise, and so I settled myself under the dirty sheets and fell into a sound slumber.

_Well done, Soul. I've seized his power…and it's all thanks to you._

'What are you talking about? What have you done to him?'

_Heh. It's not what _I've _done, it's what _you've_ done. When you…ahem, "released" inside Kid…you let go of something more than cum~_

'You mean…'

_That's right. There was black blood inside your fluids. And now, they're inside Kid~_

I felt physically sick. I wanted to scream, to help Kid, but I knew from how fast the vile poison had spread within me, it was too late. He was gone.

By the time my eyes fluttered open the next morning, I was exhausted. I'd suffered terribly during the night, my calm sleep unwillingly turning into a seemingly unending nightmare. As I sat up, joints clicking into place as my muscles stretched, I realised Kid's spot beside me in the bed was empty. Glancing around the room, I found him, curled up beside the door, eyes closed, and the restraints on his arms intact.

I slid out from under the sheets silently, soft-footing my way over to him. As I crouched down in front of the sleeping reaper, a closer glance upon his face caused my heart to skip a beat in fear.

Etched across his bruised lips, were five thick, black lines, offering the impression that his mouth was sewn shut. As I reached out to touch one, the reaper's eyes flew open.

Even in the dark, they still held that same enticing power.

Even clouded behind the black blood.

Seductive.

Alluring.

Hypnotising.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, totally angsty~ I'll be back to writing Just A Mistake soon, but there's like a shitload of schoolwork and stuff in the way first ^^;**

**It'll be out within the next three weeks, I promise :3**


End file.
